Black Adam
Black Adam is a supervillain and sometimes antihero from DC comics, and the arch-enemy of Shazam. He featured in an episode of DBX against Goku Black from the Dragon Ball series Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Apocalypse VS Black Adam * Black Adam VS Beerus * Beta Ray Bill VS Black Adam * Black Bolt vs Black Adam * BlackWarGreymon VS Black Adam (Completed) * Dark Pit VS Black Adam * Doctor Doom vs Black Adam * Black Adam vs. Goku Black * Black Adam vs Vegeta Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Adam Warlock (Marvel) * Black Bolt (Marvel) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * Deus * Enel * Hosuke Sharaku (The Three-Eyed One) * Hyperion * Kessler (InFamous) * Lord Tirek (MLP) * Magneto * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) * Red Hulk * Revan (Star Wars) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sentry * Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Waluigi (WarioWare) * Yasha * Zavok * Keranos (mtg) History During the time of Ancient Kahndaq, there lived a prince named Teth-Adam who was hero of his time before he ended up in slavery alongside his nephew Aman whose moral purity impressed the high priest Shazam who made the boy into his magically-endowed champion. But when Aman gave his uncle a bit of power to save his life, Teth-Adam was revealed to have been broken by his years of slavery and wanted nothing more than revenge as his killed his nephew to become the sole possessor of the power of Shazam. Angered by this betrayal, Shazam christens the errant usurper "Black Adam" and banished him to another planet. It would take Black Adam five millennia to return to Earth, with Shazam finding a true champion in Billy Batson. Death Battle Info Compared to Shazam, though both use the same word to transform, Black Adam's power derives from the stamina of Shu, the strength of Hershef, the power of Amon, the wisdom of Zehuti, the speed of Anpu, and the courage of Menthu. Death battle info * Real name: Teth-Adam * Age: Little over 3,218 years old * Height 6'3 * Weight 250 lbs * Has a hot wife Powers and Abilities * Electricity Manipulation, * Immortality * Flight * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Magic * Regeneration * Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation * Survive in space and without food, water, or air * Incredible Mental Acuity and knowledge of all of human history Feats * Has proven himself to be an even match against the likes of Shazam and Superman * Took a blast from Power Girl's heat vision with little damage * Resist to Martian Manhunter's Telepathy and messed his mind * Held his own against The Flash (Jay Garrick) * Took on the entire Justice League * Brutally murdered Terra and the Young Frankenstein * Defeated the Chinese Superhero team the Great Ten * Usurped the throne of Kahndaq twice * Beats the crap out of Death itself * His sonic clap one shotted Power Girl * Kills millions of people in 36 hours * Defeated the Doom Patrol, Justice Society, and the Teen Titans all at the same time Flaws * Still has limits * Easily defeated by Superboy Prime * Could destroy himself if he reverts to his human state upon saying "Shazam", causing the years to catch to his body and reduce to dust. *Susceptible to speed steal * Greatly corrupted * Arrogant * Lost his powers for a time * Can be affaected by Magic Trivia * Injustice Black Adam knows Raiden (Mortal Kombat) https://youtu.be/W-Wjpp-HXrA?t=2m26s Gallery Black Adam.png|Black Adam Black_Adam_001.png|The original champion of the Wizard Black-Adam-Sinestro-Corps.jpeg|Yellow Lantern Black Adam Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Half Human Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members